


Hajime Hinata's Pissventures

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pee, nagito pees himself out of happiness, takes place sometime during chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime tries to make a new friend, and things go south extremely quickly.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Hajime Hinata's Pissventures

**Author's Note:**

> um happy birthday kichi i guess you get a pissfic :no_mouth: i think this ended up being more fluff than jokey like i intended which i guess is a little worrying

After Nagito had revealed his true nature to everyone during the trial, Hajime, along with all his classmates were hesitant to approach the white haired boy. But after some thought, Hajime realized it was kind of cruel to leave him tied up in the old building. He remembered the hope fragments Usami had been so adamant about collecting before she turned into Monomi. On an island where you’re meant to kill each other, earning the trust of the one person most likely to go on a killing spree seemed like a smart idea.

And so, Hajime found himself standing hesitantly in front of the door to the old building. He had a small bag of chips, just in case Nagito was hungry from being stranded by himself in a locked building.  _ How long has he been tied up in there? Two days?  _ The brown haired boy thought to himself.  _ He’s probably starved for human interaction.  _ Mind made up, hajime walked inside, clutching the chips tightly.

Opening the door to the large room that was once lively, Hajime tried to ignore the corner of the room where Byakuya’s body was found. In the room he found Nagito staring at him, eyes wide open. For a moment, they stared at each other silently, until the white haired boys voice interrupted their staring contest. 

“Hinata-kun! I didn’t think you’d come to visit me.” Nagito’s voice was sore from disuse. “In fact, there’s probably a reason you’re here other than you just felt like seeing me. I understand if you’re disgusted by my appearance, especially after what happened at the trial…” Hajime was already tired listening to Nagito’s self depreciating rambling. Walking closer to the boy tied up on the ground, he sat down and crossed his legs.

“This is already awkward, and it’s made worse by the fact that you’re tied up on the ground, so I’ll make this quick.” Hajime suddenly remembered the bag of chips he had brought with him. He opened it and set it down next to Nagito’s face. “I’m not going to help you eat those, by the way.”

A beaming smile spread across Nagito’s face. “How thoughtful Hinata-kun! Not only did you come visit someone so disgusting like me, you even brought me something to eat! I’m truly in awe of the kindness ultimates are capable of.” Hajime grimaced and tried not to look Nagito in the eyes.

“Yeah, well, it’s just a bag of chips, so don’t get too excited.” Stealing a chip for himself, Hajime opted to get the conversation back on track. “Anyway, I didn’t come here just to feed you. I wanted to talk about what’s next, I guess? I’m not too sure how to phrase it.”   
  


“What’s next? Hinata-kun, it sounds a little bit like you have a crush on me.” 

Spluttering, Hajime’s face flushed. “Seriously!? Don’t say weird things like that!” Nagito laughed his wheezing laugh.

“Sorry Hinata-kun, I was just messing with you a little. Can’t you tell I’m happy you’re here?” Nagito blushed a little and smiled, averting his eyes. Hajime decided to ignore the obvious signs and get the conversation back on track. He grabbed the bag of chips from where they were positioned in front of the other boys face.

“What I meant was… We’re all stuck on this island together, so it’s best we get along, right? I don’t particularly like the fact that you’re tied up in here, but there’s not much I can do about that. Souda and Nekomaru would throw a fit if I did.” After he finished talking, Nagito’s eyes were sparkling. He looked at Hajime in awe, like he was looking directly at the sun or something.

“Hinata-kun, you want to be f-friends with me? With me, right?” Nagito’s breath sped up, and his face was flushed and sweaty. Hajime was starting to get a little freaked out. “I-I’ve never had friends b-before… especially not w-with an ultimate!” 

“Nagito, are you okay? You’re making me a little worried.”

Squirming in his static position, the chains attached to his wrists started to make lots of noise. “W-worried? I’m making Hinata-kun worried? Amazing! Only a true f-friend would be worried about me…. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy!” Nagito’s face turned a shade of pink that had Hajime thinking the white haired boy was responding to his proposal in the worst way. “I’m so happy I could wet myself!”   
  
“What!?” Hajime yelled. He jumped up from his position on the ground, scattering the bag of chips. “You’re joking right now aren’t you?”   
  


“N-no I’m not! I haven’t been to the restroom in the 3 days I’ve been tied up in here! I-I think if you kicked me in the stomach right now I wouldn’t be able to hold it in.” Nagito’s breathing quickened and Hajime could see the sweat pooling on his face.

“Jesus christ…” Hajime looked at the chains around Nagito’s wrists and realized he wouldn’t be able to untie them before an accident occurred. “Maybe I should just get Nekomaru? I doubt I can untie these chains on my own.”   
  
“I-Its too late, Hinata-kun…! I can feel it coming!” Nagito screwed his eyes shut. “I’m so embarrassed! I’m so happy right now, but to do something so shameful in front of an ultimate, I’m so disgusting! I’m disgusting Hinata-kun, I’m so sorry!” 

Hajime could see that Nagito was in a lot of distress. He realized that what Nagito needed was comfort, so he positioned himself so he wouldn’t be in the splash radius and petted Nagito’s hair. It was surprisingly soft and smelled sweet like marshmallows, or cotton candy. “Um… I won’t say what’s happening right now isn’t kind of horrible, but I can’t blame you for getting tied up in here.”  _ You wouldn’t be tied up in here if-- nevermind.  _

“Hhnnnn.... Hinata-kun, you’re too nice, too nice to someone like me…” Nagito’s face turned from pink to red and Hajime quickly realized what was about to happen. “I-It’s coming… Hinata-kun I’m so sorry!” 

Hajime ceased petting Nagito for a second as he watched the front of Nagito’s black jeans get soaked in pee, and resisted the urge to run away as it started to seep into the carpet below. He glanced back down at Nagito’s face and saw how panicked the other boy looked and continued to pet him. 

“Ah, ah… it’s been so l-long… There’s so much…” Piss continued to seep through Nagito’s pants and into the floor as Nagito struggled to contain his moans. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the faint sound of pee trickling through the floorboards stopped, and Nagito’s flushed moans stopped along with it. Hajime, quickly glancing at the area around Nagito’s crotch, got up and dusted off his pants, glad to not have any liquids on them. “So, are you finished?”   
  
“Um, I think so… ahaha…” It was easy to see how embarrassed the other boy was, and somewhere deep down, Hajime felt bad for him. “Oh, I’m sorry, I think I ruined the chips.” Hajime realized that Nagito had peed so much that the liquid had seeped into the bag of chips, ruining them. 

“I really don’t want to pick those up.” Hajime cringed at the thought of picking up the bag and watching the chips slosh around inside. Though he found it really hard to look at the white haired boy, Hajime turned back to Nagito. “I doubt you want Nekomaru to see you like this, so how about I get bolt cutters or something from the Rocketpunch Market and cut you out of there?”

Nagito smiled sheepishly. “T-thank you Hinata-kun, for being so nice. You don’t have to do such kind things for me. I’m sure it’s difficult to hide your disgust.”

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes. “I decided on my own I wanted to get to know you, so I guess this comes with the territory.”  _ Traumatizing as this was. _

“Really, thank you so much Hinata-kun, you’re really too kind.”   
  
“You don’t have to keep repeating yourself. I know it’s uncomfortable, but I’ll be back as soon as I can to cut you out of there.”

  
As Hajime left to get the bolt cutters, Nagito was left with a floaty feeling in his chest and butterflies in his stomach.  _ A new friend... _

**Author's Note:**

> piss go fwshhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
